iInvade iCarly
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: What happens when Ben and Kevin break into the studio during the iCarly webcast? Insanity, of course!


**A/N: So this popped into my head and let's just say that it went badly at first until I got the basic idea. And here goes nothing:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Okay, so on tonight's webcast-" began Carly, flipping her long brunette hair over one dainty shoulder. That was all the girl could say before two teenage boys stormed into the set, both of them acting like complete maniacs.

Ben was automatically after Freddie and the camera while Kevin was stealing Sam's fried chicken. Kevin wanted her fried chicken and he wanted it really badly.

"What are these guys doing here?" asked Freddie hardly able to believe that his camera had been snatched from his hands by a complete stranger. The iCarly cameraboy was chasing after the Ultimatrix bearer who was cackling maniacally.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FRIED CHICKEN!" screeched Sam, already whacking Kevin upside the head with a baseball bat.

"I have no idea!" yelled Carly over the madness of the demonic laughter from Ben and the screams of her best friend as she beat the Osmosian over the head with the long shaft of wood. "I'm not even sure how they got in the building!"

* * *

Downstairs, Spencer walked in the doorway to the apartment building and saw a red-haired girl sitting in the rubble of the now broken doors and totally destroyed lobby area. "Hey," he said to the teenager.

"Hey," replied the girl with a sigh as she sat in the wreckage of the busted doorway as she waited for her cousin and her boyfriend to come back downstairs from wherever they had disappeared to.

And Spencer began his long trek up the stairs, groceries in hand.

* * *

Kevin felt the bat hit his head again. He wasn't even trying to shield himself anymore. He had the bucket of fried chicken in one hand and the other hand was cramming as many pieces in his mouth as he could.

"Turn off the webcast!" screeched the brunette that hosted the show. "The fans are going to think we're lunatics!"

"Not our fault that a couple of crazies broke into the set!" argued Freddie as he managed to leap and grab Ben's ankle as the jade-eyed boy continued to chuckle like a madman with the camera raised high above his head and out of reach.

"FRIED CHICKEN!" howled Sam as Kevin managed to shove the last pieces in the bucket down his pants. He didn't want the psycho blonde girl getting any of his chicken. His pants were the safest place to keep it away from girls.

"They're absolutely nuts!" Carly was jumping right in front of Ben, trying to snatch the camera away from him. She was short and her athletic abilities had gone down the toilet years ago. She wasn't getting that camera away from the soccer player any time soon. "Just stop the webcast!"

Freddie figured that Carly had things under control well enough with the kid in the green jacket. He got to his knees and the quickly jumped to his feet before racing as fast as he could to his computer cart and tapping away on the keys to stop the webcast from running. It took a bit longer than it should've in the madness and he still didn't have it turned off. The camera was still running the whole time and the feed was going directly to the Internet.

"IT'S IN MY PANTS!" hollered Kevin, still getting bashed in the head repeatedly with the baseball bat that Sam was wielding. "YOU CAN'T HAVE IT BACK!"

Sam got off of Kevin quickly and kicked him until he flipped over onto his back. She rose the bat over her head threateningly and it only took her a moment to screech, "FRIED CHICKEN!" and swing down the bat on Kevin where she knew it would both hurt and keep him from eating her fried chicken.

Even Freddie winced at that. "Sam, that was mean," he said, eyeing the girl who had been raging with a baseball bat only a second ago. He looked up to see her staring at him with a glimmer of a glare in her gaze. "Sa-"

She charged at him too, wooden shaft over her head as she aimed to whack him in the head.

Carly had barely managed to tackle Ben and was scrambling for the camera. The girl got one hand on it and shoved the other hand in Ben's face to momentarily distract him before violently ripping the piece of machinery out of his grip. She rose to her feet and staggered for a moment; Carly pointed the lens at herself after pinning Ben down with one foot. "We're sorry. Maniacs have taken over our studio. iCarly will resume momentarily." The camera cut to black, but the audio was still on.

Kevin was whimpering while curled up in the fetal position and Ben was screaming something obviously unintelligent, possibly profanity. And Freddie was yelling about Sam hitting him with a baseball bat.

Carly was very, very glad she had turned off the camera when she did.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Poor Kevin… So review? Please?**

**~Sky**


End file.
